Kung fu panda: En tiempos de guerra
by L4DG
Summary: Esta historia se ambiental despues de la derrota de kai en kun fu panda 3. Tigresa sentira afecto hacia Po, pero este no lo aceptaría y ella haría algo que marcara vida de todos los guerreos. Pero Po encontrara el amo en algunos más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo en estas cosas y les traigo este ficción; el cual me e inspirado de otro, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **En tiempos de guerra:**

 **capitulo 1: descubriendo los nuevos poderes.**

Erase una ves en el valle de los pandas(sucesos después de la película kung fu panda 3), en el nuevo templo de Jade se percibía el entrenamiento se los 5 furiosos y sus 2 maestros.

Shifu: Chicos pongan más atención en sus movimientos- dijo gentilmente el pequeño panda rojo- no se distraigan, en especialmente a ti Tigresa.

Po: Concuerdo con el maestro chicos-dijo el guerrero dragon- concéntrense en el movimiento de sus manos y brazos. Ya que si los realizan mal no lograran dominar el flujo del chi y perderán más de lo debido.

Grilla: Y como lo logramos, si ya de por si fue difícil el de brindarlo, ahora nos pides canalizarlo y concentrarlo.

El resto de los 5 furiosos: Concordamos con él; panda, es complicado.

Shifu: Bueno guerreros reúnanse en el centro que les quiero dar un aviso.

Todos los guerreros, incluido Po se reunieron; esperando las ordenes de su antiguo maestro.

Shifu: Como todos saben el guerrero dragón domino la paz interior y el chico en menos de 2 años, por lo tanto su siguiente y ultimo entrenamiento será el de combinarlos y dominar las técnicas; para ello tendrá que dominar los 12 estilos de lucha.

Todos menos Po: ¡Qqqqqqquuuuuueeeee!- asustados e intrigados- ¿Cómo que los 12?

Po: Como lo escucharon mis amigos, pero para no preocuparlos, ya e dominado 6 de los 12 estilos: panda, panda rojo, tortuga, tigre, víbora y mantis religiosa; acaso ya lo olvidaron.

Todos los 5: Bueno ya que lo mencionas; ¿Dónde aprendiste el estilo tortuga?

Po: Con el maestro Oogway en el reino de los espíritus.

En esos momentos hubo unos segundos incómodos de silencio, siendo interrumpidos por Shifu.

Shifu: Guerreros grilla y mono les pediría de favor que entrenas en sus estilos a Po.

Los 2 guerreros mencionados: Si maestro.

Po: ¿Chicos les podría pedir un pequeño favor?

Los 5 furiosos: Si Po lo que sea.

Po: ¿Podrían pelear los 5 contra mi?

Los 5: ¡¿Qqqquuuueeee?!

Shifu:¿Qué es lo que acabo de oír? – dijo atónito y asustado -.

 **Bueno chicos este es el primer capitulo del fiction, cualquier duda lo ponen en los comentarios. Adiós.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Descubriendo mis nuevas habilidades parte 2**

Po: Si chicos, quiero ver que tan fuerte puedo ser en realidad; así que ataquen sin reprimirse.

Los 5 furiosos: ¿Estas loco panda?, si no lo reprimimos acabaría muerto- lo dijeron asustados- si piensas que podrás contra los 5 estas loco.

Po: No chicos, solo quiero entrenar.

Los 5 furiosos: Bueno si así lo quieres pues lo tendrás- ubicándose en posición de pelea alrededor de Por-.

En e momento Po realizo los movimientos de la paz interior; y disponiéndose para resistir los ataques.

Los primeros en atacar fueron mantis y víbora; pero para su asombro fueron esquivados por Po sin ningún problema; y utilizando el **bong panzón** los sacaría a volar y preparándose para atacar a tigresa y mono.

Grilla: "Que demonios acaba de pasar"- pensó asustado y asombrado-" los saco de un ataque sin recibir ningún daño".

En esos momentos salieron volando mono y tigresa inconscientes hacia la dirección del maestro Shifu.

Grilla: " Bueno me toca atacar "; ¡hhhhhaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllaaaaaaaa vvvvvvoooooooyyyyyy Ppppppoooooooo!

En esos instantes grilla grito **alas de justicia** con intención de sacar a Po volando, pero le sorprendió verlo repeliendo el ataue con la vara de chi que le dio Oogway en el reino de los espíritus; cuando el recibió su propio ataque Po realizo los movimientos del chi y la paz interior, asombrando a Shifu.

Po: Este es mi ataque final.

En esos momentos Po cargo una esfera de chi y la arrojó hacia Grulla quien en vano trato de detenerla.

Luego Po se acerco a sus amigos mal heridos y les brindo de su energia.

Po: Perdón por el daño amigos, ahora si me disculpan creo que iré a de… can… zar…

Al concluirla frase Po se desmayó en frente de sus amigos.

Todos: ¡Po!

Shifu: ¡Rápido llévenlo a la enfermería!

 **Bueno espero les haya agradado, comenten que les pareció y gracias.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Descubriendo tu pasado**

Tras escuchar el mandato, todos llevaron a Po de emergencia; solo que tigresa fue a la habitación de Po por algo.

Shifu: Dejemos le descansar; mañana le explicare el porque de su cansancio extremo.

Mantis:¿Quién se quedara a cuidarle?

Shifu: Yo lo haré maestro mantis; ya que quiero explicarle el porque aun no debe combinar sus técnicas.

Tigresa: Yo lo haré maestro.

Shifu: No, tu tienes que descansar, mañana ya lo veras.

El resto de guerreros vieron a Tigresa un tanto sorprendidos, pero no vieron cuando ella dejo entre los brazos de Po lo que trajo consigo.

Shifu: Bueno chicos vayan a descansar, yo cuidare de Po.

Todos se fueron dejando a los 2 maestros en la enfermería, en lo que poco a poco Shifu se quedaba dormido.

 **En la mañana**

Shifu se levanto antes de que sonara el bong, viendo como Po sostenía entre sus brazos un peluche de un panda. Shifu se quedo sorprendido, luego de eso el escucho a Po balbucear entre sueños: "No de nuevo".

Shifu:¿Qué sucede Po? -dijo asustado- ¿qué te pasa guerrero?

Shifu al calmarse después de un momento tenso, decidió usar una habilidad, la cual le permitía ver los sueños de los habitantes. Después de realizar dicha técnica, vio el sueño de Po, el cual era el momento en el que el despertó en la aldea destruida de los pandas (kung fu panda 2) y domingo o la paz interior.

Shifu vio como Po recordaba cuando su madre lo protegió y salvo de los plebeyos de Shen, cuando lo puso en la caja de rábanos y cuando la escucho morir a manos de los lobos; pero también recordando cuando el señor ping lo encontró, cuando subió al palacio de Jade, cuando entreno y venció a Tau Lung, cuando comieron cerca del árbol de durazno, cuando domino los estilos de combate, cuando lo abrazo( **estaré cambiando algunas escenas)** y al final vio como Po recordó a una niña leopardo; y cuando la adivina le pregunto quien era el respondió:" soy Po, y te encontrare a lo miga Luna, donde quiera que estés".

Shifu(saliendo del recuerdo): No sabia eso de ti Po, pero ya veo que quieres proteger a todos, y eso me enorgullece mucho.

Po( despertando) : Maestro, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto somnoliento y adolorido-.

Shifu: Paso que te excediste en tu combate Po, pero me alegra que estés bien.

 **En un bosque de bambú:**

Un guerrero misterioso de otro tiempo llegó, era un enemigo muy poderoso

¿? :Al fin podre cumplir mi venganza, prepárese Po y Luna; por que nunca se los voy a perdonar.

 **¿Qué les pareció ¿, si les gusto o no, comenten y espero que no les haya molestado que no hubiese subido episodio rápido; pero para la próxima lo haré más rápido. Gracias por ver esto; muchas gracias**


End file.
